


Dixie Boy

by Quirkyasfok



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dixie Boy By April Smith And The Great Picture Show, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: Richie knows he's a bit possessive of his boyfriend. Bill doesn't seem to mind.Inspired by the song: Dixie Boy by April Smith And The Great Picture Show(lyrics in the fic)





	Dixie Boy

_I know you've got designs on my man_   
_I see you giving him the eye_   
_And I don't like what I see_   
_And I know you don't want to get into it with me_

 

Richie knew he was a clingy person. He wasn’t stupid or in denial about his issues. He knew he had a weird habit of clinging to his friends a little too tightly. Hell, his friends knew he had it too, but yet they never called him out on it. In fact, if anything they just let him do it, or always gave him the option to do whatever it is what they were doing. If he showed up their house in the middle of the night they’d let him in, or if everyone had stuff to do one would make sure Richie was invited. They never talked about it though. Just like how they never talked about how particular Stan could be about certain things, or how Bill seemed to avoid sewer drains like the plague.

Richie also knew he was very possessive of his friends. Of course, all the Losers were somewhat possessive of one another, but Richie knew he was just a touch more. If one of them was bullied he was the first one on the scene swinging, or if there was ever a possible chance of someone leaving or being added to their gang he was always ready to shut it down. He hadn’t had to do this yet, but he’d thought about it a few times.

The thing is though it never accord to him just how possessive he was until he started dating Bill Denbrough.

 

_'Cause like a soldier defends his land_   
_I stand up, I get up, I defend my man_   
_So don't make me ask you twice_   
_'Cause I asked you once and I asked you nice_   
_Keep your damn hands off my_   
_Dixie Boy_

 

Now, this was of no fault of Bill himself. Bill was just a nice guy. People were drawn to him by his good looks, easy going attitude, and kind words. He’d draw people pictures to make them happy, and then always got very nervous when he gave it to them. He’d stutter his way through an explanation, cheeks flushed, as he passed them the paper. Bill may have been a stuttering, klutzy mess, but he was always trying to make people happy and Richie absolutely loved him for it.

And from the way people would act around Bill they seemed to admire that about him as well.

 

_Well, he's sweet, isn't he?_   
_But I'm sorry, ladies, he belongs to me_   
_My Dixie Boy_   
_Well, he's fine, but get in line_   
_'Cause he's mine, he's mine, all mine, all mine._

 

It was one of the biggest things he noticed about Bill when they started dating. He saw just how much people actually payed attention to Bill, or worse touched him. Richie knew for a fact that Bill was not very comfortable when it came to strangers touching him. When it came to the other Losers Bill was fine, but anybody else seemed to make Bill nervous. Bill was too polite about things to just pull away from these people though. He’d just stand there and grin until the other person moved away, or somebody, mainly Richie, tugged him away.

This is why Richie uses every opportunity he gets to put an arm around Bill’s waist or shoulders. He kisses Bill in the hallways, sneaks up and hugs him from behind every chance he gets, and if he catches some fool leering at his boyfriend then he slips a hand in Bill’s back pocket to cup his ass right in front of them.

Bill always gives the most delicious squeak when he does this.

 

_Well, I know the way that you girls operate_  
 _So keep your hands to yourself and your eyes on your own plate_  
 _It's not nice to stare_  
 _Don't make me come over there_  
  
_'Cause ladies, I'm a lady but please understand_  
 _When it comes to my boy, I will fight like a man_  
 _I will seek, and I will destroy_  
 _For the apple of my eye, my pride and joy_

 

Then there was the time at a party. He’d taken his eyes off Bill for what felt like a second, when he’d heard a loud smack followed by a yelp. He turned to see another male pressed up against Bill gripping his boyfriend’s ass like he owned it and seeming too whisper things in his ear. Bill looked a deer caught in the headlights. Body rigid and eyes-wide.

Richie couldn’t even remember moving. All he knew was one minute he was looking at his scared boyfriend, and the next he was looking down at the fallen asshole that dare smack his boyfriend’s ass.

Then Richie was being pulled away from the scene. Away from the party, and out into the cold night air. He expected Bill to be angry with him for punching the dude. Expected Bill to yell at him for resorting straight to violence, but no.

Instead Bill had shoved him up against the wall, and kissed him so hard his lips bruised.

 

_My Dixie Boy_   
_Well, he's sweet, isn't he?_   
_But I'm sorry, ladies, he belongs to me_   
_My Dixie Boy_   
_Well, he's fine, but get in line_   
_'Cause he's mine, he's mine, all mine, all mine_

 

The other Losers did call him out over his possessiveness of Bill. They joked about it. Would role theirs eyes when Richie got a little too touchy, or glared at people for staring.

He didn’t care though. Bill was his.

  
_I'm a lover not a fighter and I don't want to have to get rough_   
_I'm just warning you ahead of time_   
_I can be a bitch when it comes to my stuff_   
_So keep your damn hands off my_   
_Dixie Boy_

 

And though Bill called him out on it too at times Richie knew Bill actually loved it. He’d scowled Richie for touching his ass in public, or for glaring at people, but Richie could see the lust in his eyes whenever Richie acted this way. Could feel it in the way Bill would grab him and kiss him behind closed doors.

And especially in the way Bill always seemed to fall apart as Richie whispered that he was his, while he peppered kisses across his skin.

 

_Well, he's sweet, isn't he?_   
_But I'm sorry, ladies, he belongs to me_   
_My Dixie Boy_   
_Well, he's fine, but get in line_   
_Tell you one more time, the boy is mine_   
_He's mine, he's mine, all mine, all mine_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr about Bichie if you want, or if you have any story prompts or headcanons I'd be down to hear them (and possibly right them). I go by the same username - Quirkyasfok


End file.
